D'Hoffryn
D'Hoffryn was one of the Lower Beings, a group of particularly powerful demons, the employer/master of vengeance demons, and the ruler of the dimension of Arashmaharr. He was particularly fond of Anyanka and was responsible for her transformation into a vengeance demon. Biography Creating Anyanka D'Hoffryn was in Sweden in medieval times where he met a young woman named Aud, who had recently used magic to turn her cheating boyfriend, Olaf, into a troll. He offered Aud a position as vengeance demon, and she became Anyanka (a name D'Hoffryn chose for her), the Patron Saint of Scorned Women.Triangle When Anyanka, under the guise of Anya, was robbed of her powers by an alternate version of Rupert Giles while attempting to exact vengeance on behalf of Cordelia Chase,"The Wish" D'Hoffryn refused to help her, leaving Anya stuck in her human body and forced to continue attending Sunnydale High."Doppelgangland" Recruiting Willow D'Hoffryn attempted to convince Willow Rosenberg to become a vengeance demon after Oz left her. The break-up caused her to cast a "Will Be Done" spell that resulted in her accidentally making Giles blind, turning Xander into a demon-magnet, and Spike and Buffy becoming engaged. D'Hoffryn was impressed by Willow's fury and the chaos it caused, so he forcibly teleported her to his dimension Arashmaharr to complete the conversion. Willow declined the offer—although she did request D'Hoffryn's help in ending the spell — but D'Hoffryn left his Talisman (a tool to summon him) in case she changed her mind.Something Blue Anya's dilemma Two years later, D'Hoffryn was a guest at the failed wedding of Anya and Xander Harris. While acting almost father-like during the wedding, after Xander left Anya at the altar, D'Hoffryn convinced her to become a vengeance demon once again.Hell's Bells Anya's second stint as a vengeance demon was short-lived, her time as a human made her uncomfortable about unleashing vengeance like she had before, and during a confrontation between Anya and Buffy, Willow used the talisman D'Hoffryn had left her to help put a stop to the fighting. D'Hoffryn asked Anya what she wanted, and she said that she wanted to reverse the vengeance she had exacted which had caused a massacre at a frat house. D'Hoffryn granted her wish, telling her that it would require the sacrifice of a vengeance demon's body and soul. Believing she was about to die, Anya was resigned to her fate only to watch helplessly as D'Hoffryn summoned her friend Halfrek and immolated her instead. D'Hoffryn then left, disgusted with Anya, though not before rendering her human again and leaving the oft-repeated ominous warning of "From beneath you, it devours".Selfless Despite his philosophy of "Never go for the kill when you can go for the pain," D'Hoffryn sent at least two demon assassins to kill Anya, but they were both defeated by Buffy and Spike, respectively."Him""Get It Done" Magic Council Proceeding the end of magic, D'Hoffryn was recruited by Illyria into a mystical council meant to deal with the growing threat of the Siphon.Welcome to the Team, Part Two He, along with Eldre Koh, was one of only two members of the council to survive the destruction of the Deeper Well and witness the return of magic."The Core" Although D'Hoffryn collaborated with Buffy and the Scoobies to write up new rules about how the Magic Council would maintain the new rules of magic, it was later revealed that he had worked in a crucial clause to their rules; while the Scoobies had stated that each member of the council would have a particular power tied to their position, D'Hoffryn included a loophole that another member would inherit those powers if a Council member was killed until a 'replacement' could be appointed, thus allowing him to eliminate the rest of the Council and take their powers of himself. It was also revealed that D'Hoffryn created the “ghost” of Anya that had recently been haunting Xander, considering her what Anya should have been after she felt rejected at Xander's decision to follow Dawn into another reality rather than stay with her. He is also allied himself with the fully-restored Jonathan as part of his campaign, with Jonathan's vendetta against the Scoobies helping to refine D'Hoffryn's actions by giving him actual wishes to grant. Death D'Hoffryn's intention was to free the power of vengeance demons from the whims of humans. However, Buffy prevented D'Hoffryn from being able to write in the handbook himself by telling various members of the magical community to not believe in D'Hoffryn's powers. D'Hoffryn quickly concluded that he should eliminate Buffy, so he stormed her apartment along with Jonathan, Anya's ghost and two other vengeance demons. D'Hoffryn scorned Xander for breaking Anya's heart, and Xander retorted that D'Hoffryn never cared for her from the beginning. D'Hoffryn then allowed Anya have her say, and she uses her power to incinerate Xander.Own It, Part Four However, as Buffy began to regret her descision to bestow such powers to the council, Anya granted Buffy's vengeance wish to remove all of D'Hoffryn's council powers. It turned out Anya was secretly working against D'Hoffryn as revenge for making her his puppet. Anya then brought Xander 'back to life'- having simply turned him into an intangible, invisible, and inaudible state rather than actually killing him- and D'Hoffryn threatened the Scoobies with his remaining powers. Anya tried to use her powers to protect them, but D'Hoffryn burnt her to death. For betraying one of his own, Johnathan and the other vengeance demons teleported away to leave D'Hoffryn to face the Scoobies alone. Despite D'Hoffryn's confidence in his great power, Buffy cut his hand off with the scythe which caused him to immediately teleport back to Arashmaharr to get his limb regenerated. The Scoobies teleported after him in the dimension's medical center, using Dawn's key powers which were restored by the Slayer Handbook after D'Hoffryn left it behind during the assault. D'Hoffryn attempted to bribe his way out by offering to grant each Scooby a wish. The Scooby Gang all saw through this, knowing that they'll always be a catch. Willow and Giles used magic to hold D'Hoffryn down while Buffy struck him with her scythe, decapitating him.Own It, Part Five Personality and traits At first glance, D'Hoffryn seemed gentle and kind, particularly towards the women he sought to recruit as vengeance demons, to which he presented himself in a fatherly manner in order to gain their trust. He showed a charismatic and charming personality and took pride in his demon's actions as a parent would with their kids. Nonetheless, beneath his friendly demeanor, D'Hoffryn remained a somewhat sadistic, cold demon who obtained satisfaction by witnessing the suffering of others. He also had little tolerance for rejection, and, fittingly, was very vengeful, as demonstrated by the assassins he sent to eliminate Anya after she renounced being a vengeance demon. Powers and abilities D'hoffryn electro teleport.jpg|Teleportation D'HoffrynWantsTheSlayerHandbook.png|Telekinesis D'HoffrynKillsMistress.png|Incineration D'HoffrynWindows.jpg|Clairvoyant windows D'HoffrynStealsSouls.png|Soul-stealing D'HoffrynFlying.png|Flight As one of the Lower Beings, D'Hoffryn was a very powerful entity with a range of powers. According to him, D'Hoffryn possessed enough innate power to wipe out the entire Scooby Gang alone. Wish-granting: Like all other vengeance demons, D'Hoffryn can grant the wishes of humans. Teleportation: D'Hoffryn could freely teleport between Arashmaharr and the Earth dimensions, as well as take others with him. When teleporting to a destination, he would appear after a bright light with several bolts of lightning that were capable of pushing back anyone close by. He didn't always teleport like this, as he was shown teleporting out in a similar fashion to his vengeance Demons. If he wanted to teleport others with him, he would grab them by the head. This was distinct from the ability of his vengeance demons, who were incapable of teleporting others along with themselves. Superhuman physical traits Being that D'Hoffryn is a higher level vengeance demon, he possesses superhuman strength, stamina, resistance and durability superior to most other vengeance demons. Telekinesis: D'Hoffryn possessed great telekinetic power. He once ripped open the side of a building. Flight: Like many high-class magic users, D'Hoffryn can fly unaided. Clairvoyant windows: D'Hoffryn had the ability to create "windows", screens that allowed him to view events in other locations in other dimensions. Resurrection: D'Hoffryn was able to bring back the lives of the people killed by Anya's wish granting, though only at the price of a vengeance demon's life. It is not made clear whether this ability could be used to resurrect someone who was not killed through a vengeance wish. Astral projection: D'Hoffryn had the power to astral project when he was at Arashmaharr or battling demons he used to contact Buffy Summers by sending her an astral projection in a form of a floating head. Pyrokinesis: D'Hoffryn killed Halfrek by merely looking at her, causing her body to catch on fire and disintegrate in seconds. He also killed the Mistress in this manner. Hydrokinesis: D'Hoffryn killed Keiko by manipulating her bathwater in order to drown her. Soul-absorption: D'Hoffryn absorbed all the souls consumed by the Soul Glutton. Energy projection: During the battle at the Deeper Well spring he displayed an energy based ability of which has effects that have yet to be revealed. He used this ability to kill the other members of the magic council. Magic perception: He tricked Buffy into granting him expanded powers of perception concerning magic. He soon found out that Buffy was plotting against him. Blood rain: ''' He can make the sky rain with blood. '''Magic Council powers (briefly): When D'Hoffryn killed all the other Magic Council members, he absorbed their respective powers which he possessed for a brief time before Buffy wished them away. *To sense any opponent's greatest weakness (stripped/gone) *To drain the magic power of any being (stripped/gone) *To absorb and redirect the kinetic energy of an attack (stripped/gone) *To return any being to it's native dimension (stripped/gone) *Invulnerability to magical attacks (stripped/gone) Behind the scenes *He was portrayed by Andy Umberger, who also portrayed also Ronald Meltzer on Angel. Appearances *"Gone" *"Hell's Bells" *"Lessons" *"Selfless" *"Him" *"Get It Done" ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine *''Welcome to the Team, Part Two'' *''Welcome to the Team, Part Three'' *''The Core, Part One'' *''The Core, Part Two'' *''The Core, Part Three'' *''The Core, Part Five'' ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten *''New Rules, Part Five'' *''I Wish, Part One'' *''I Wish, Part Two'' *''Day Off (or Harmony In My Head)'' *''Relationship Status: Complicated, Part Two'' *''Old Demons, Part Three'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part One'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Five'' *''Own It, Part One'' *''Own It, Part Two'' *''Own It, Part Three'' *''Own It, Part Four'' *''Own It, Part Five'' ;Novels *"The Willow Files, Volume 2" *"Go Ask Malice" *"Chosen: The One" *"Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A Picture Book" *"Slayer" }} References Category:Demons Category:Magic practitioners Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Males Category:Demon Masters Category:Big Bads Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Deceased individuals